The Beginning and End
by Joan of Arc-518
Summary: FIRST STAR WARS FANFIC EVER! SO GO EASY! WHAT HAPPENS IN THE YEARS BETWEEN THE 3RD MOVIE AND THE 4TH...AN OBIWAN FANFIC! R&R plz...CHAPTER 5 UP
1. Goodbye

**Dear: Readers this is my first Star Wars fanfic ever but its a one shot so if u like this first chapter then review and i'll post another chapter...**

Title: _The Beginning and End_

**Chapter 1: Goodbye...**

Two lightsabors clashed together, one blue, the other one red. An old master against a young dark apprentice. They were fighting, in a small canyon just miles away from the old masters home.. Their were some dead imperial troops lying on the ground with lightsabor marks on their bodies. The sun was hot as it beamed down upon the two Jedi's backs as they fought. The to Sabors clashed together with flashes of Blue and Red.

"Your Jedi skills a incredible, at this age!" said the old master as he blocked a slash from the young apprentice. The master was a fairly tall man, with brown hair and beard with a some white, blue eyes. He was wearing a a dark brown cloak, a tunic that was sort of whitish with hints of brown, a black belt, brown pants and black boots. The old master moved his lightsabor to the left, to block the apprentices attack. "May I ask who's your master, Dark Apprentice?"

"Darth Vader!" said the Apprentice, blocking an attack from the master. He was a small young man, no more than 19 years old, with dark brown eyes, long black hair, that went to his shoulders. The apprentice was wearing black clothes; that looked like the same as what Darth Maul wore before he was killed by the old master. "my master, is stronger then you'll ever be, Obi-wan Kenobi!" stated the Apprentice, swing his sabor at Obi-wan but he side stepped and the apprentice missed. The young dark apprentice lost his balance and Obi-wan, used the Force to throw the apprentice into the canyon wall.

As the battle raged on, Obi-wan found himself in the same position, he was when he fought Anakin, a few years ago. His hand and the apprentices hand where a inch a part, they were using the Force to blow each other into the next town. A few moments went by with the two just standing there, then the young apprentice started to get an evil smirk on his face

"What's so funny?" stated Obi-wan

"You'll see.." said the young apprentice, "Good-bye, Obi-wan-- The young man put all his strangth into the Force. Obi-wan flew out if the canyon and disappeared! The young apprentice was thrown into the canyon wall, knocking him out cold.

"So did you kill him, my dark apprentice." said a deep voice, looking down at the apprentice, who was lying against the canyon wall, slowly waking up.

"Yes, Master Vader!" said the apprentice, calling his lightsabor to him, and standing up.

"Lies!" boomed Vader

"No, Master Vader." said the apprentice, in fear.

"He isn't dead," yelled Vader, "he's alive! He maybe not in this time or universe but he isn't dead. I CAN FEEL IT!" vader raised his arm and started to choke the apprentice as he slowly closed his hand.

"PPP...LLL...EEE...ZZZ...MASTER..." begged the apprentice, gasping for air.

"Lord Vader, we need him." said the hologram, of the Evil Emperor.

"Yes, my master!" said Darth Vader, releasing the apprentice, "You were lucky today, my apprentice, Darth Zau, but next time you won't be!"

"Yes, Master Vader." said Darth Zau, with a slit bow.

"Find him! Kill him!" said Darth Vader, walking to his ship, with half of the Imperial Troops with him, the other half with Darth Zau. Darth Zau watched as Vader's ship blasted off and then he started to think about what to do next...

**okay so did u like it...go review plz...okay if u had trouble with saying Darth Zau's name then just think of Darth Maul, except take off an M and an L and add a Z...plz. go review, if u like it**


	2. What?

**Dear: readers...under some demand from all of u i'm posting more...so plz. review after reading...**

**Chapter 2: What?...**

****

****"Sir...Sir...Sir are you all right?" called a voice. 

"...What..." said a man, laying on the ground, covered in dirt. 

"I'm asking you if your all right? You feel off my roof..._I think_..." said the voice looking down upon the man. 

"Yes...I think so..." said the man, slowly opening his eyes and standing up. 

"Hey...be careful..." 

Obi-wan could now see the person more clearly, as his eyes began to focus. The person, was a girl, long wavey, dark blue hair, light blue eyes. She was short, what looked to be 5 feet 3 inches, age--maybe 15 or maybe 16. He sensed a strong prescience of the Force in her. She was wearing a black t-shirt, green cargo-pants, white and blue nike shoe's, white socks and a red Canadian sweatshirt, that was tied around her waist. 

"Here's your stick thing!" said the girl, handing Obi-wan his lightsabor. 

"Its not a stick...its a lightsabor..." said Obi-wan, in disgust, grabbing it from him and putting it under his cloak. "Where am I?" 

"Your in a small town, in Canada, called Erin!" 

"I see, what Planet?" 

"What...It's Earth...their are no other planets you can live on!" said the girl, puzzled. 

"What year is it?" 

"2005!" said the girl, 'I guess that fall hurt him more than I thought' thought the girl. 

'It sounds like I've travelled in time or I'm in a different universe...' thought Obi-wan, in puzzlement. "Have you ever heard of the Planet Tatoowen?" asked Obi-wan 

"Tatoo...what...NO! Okay, I think that fall might have hurt you more than I--" 

"--NO--I'm fine!" 

"Then why don't you come in and have a rest for a little while..." 

"That would be nice...Thank you..." They walked into the girls house and sat down in her kitchen. "Oh by the way my name is Michelle. What's yours?" 

"Master Obi-wan Kenobi..." 

**Okay I know that this was a short chapter but it has to be a short one...if u want more review but bare with me...exams are coming up and i need to study...review...PS. readers if i spelt Tatoowen wrong i'm sorry..i don't know how to spell it...**


	3. OKAY

**Hey readers...to answer ur questions yes i'm going to continue this story... Its just hard for me right know because exams just started and summers here... So heres Chapter 3 please review after this...**

**Chapter 3: OKAY...**

"Let me get this straight your from the future but not this universe future..." said Michelle, she sat at the kitchen table trying to make sense of what Obi-wan was telling her.

"Yes." said Obi-wan

"Okay...What are Jedi's?"

"We are peace keepers!"

"I see... You fight the dark side."

"Yes."

"Okay tell me one thing, How do you expect me to believe you?"

"You don't! I can feel the force flowing through you... Just trust the force, Michelle..." After the longest time, with no one talking or moving, just thinking, breathing and blinking. Michelle talked.

"...Okay so what if I do believe you... And their are Dark Jedi's coming... What can I do I'm just a kid?"

"Their have been a lot of kids your age who have fought as a Jedi and have done great things,"

"I see.. Are you going to train me as a Jedi, cause I can imagine that if they come for you, you may need help?"

"I don't know. Your to old but I don't see any other choice! Once Vader finds out how to get her its only a matter of time before he takes over this world!" said Obi-wan, stroking his beard, a he started to think. "...You must be able to learn quickly and No One Must Know, your becoming a Jedi! If they do the empire will know when he comes!"

"Yes, Master Obi-wan." said Michelle, jumping to her feet.

"Good... Force I must train you of the force and how to us on of these." said Obi-wan showing Michelle is lightsabor.

"But we don't have the same technology as you do! How are you going to make these lightsabor, Master?"

"We'll figure out something..."

Meanwhile at the same time in a galaxy far far away. Darth Zau was still standing in the canyon where he had fought Obi-wan.

"I've got it!" stated Darth Zau, with Empiral Troops standing behind him.

"Got what, Sir?" asked an Empiral troop leader.

"How to get to Obi-wan... but it will take sometime! Get a message to my master Vader... Tell him that I have found out how to reach his old Master but it may take a while!"

"Yes, Darth Zau."

"Go Now!"

"Right away!" said the troop as he ran into Zau's ship, with Darth Zau close behind.

**Okay, what did you think readers just review please...**


	4. The Beginning

**Dear; readers sorry for the lllllooooonnnngggg delay I had to transfer all my files to my new computer and I couldn't figure out how I would start this chapter okay her goes…**

**Chapter 4: The Beginning**

Michelle was in her back yard with her Master Obi-wan, it was a perfect day, better than it had been in a long time. The sky was clear no cloud in the sky and the sun shown down upon Obi-wan and Michelle. Obi-wan was sitting at the picnic table, pondering, as Michelle stood at his side watching, waiting, learning and pondering as well. It had been a half hour since Obi-wan had spoken or moved, after another ten minutes of silence Michelle was about to break the silence but Obi-wan spoke first.

"There coming!" said Obi-wan, and then falling back into silence once again.

Michelle started to remember back when Obi-wan had first arrived at her house. That was four or five years ago and she had been training every day after and before school. She had even miss school to train. Thanks to her sowing class she was able to make a costume for herself so no one would recognize her. It was just a plan white ninja costume, with a full face masked which only her eyes were visible. Obi-wan and her had made a lightsaber three to be exact. Michelle was unsure of how her Master had found three crystals but he did. He had been gone for two months when he came back with the crystals and the technology to build the lightsabers. _It has been a long four or five years, _thought Michelle, _but now the time has come for me to for fill what Master Obi-wan has taut me. Its been hard keeping this from my parents especially my neighbors. I've had to lie to them and say it was for a play when we practiced with the lightsabers. Obi-wan said 'learned faster then any student he taut or knew.' _Michelle smile and looked down at Obi-wan who was staring right at her.

"Well are you with me, or are you off in your own world my Padwan?" asked Obi-wan, as he stood up and drew his saber.

"Sorry, Master!" said Michelle, also drawing her saber.

"Yes well, keep you mind to our task at had you still have a lot to learn, my Padwan!"

"Yes, Master!"

"Keep you mind mournful, and relax!"

"Yes Master, Sorry Master!"

Blue and Green lights flashed in the sky as Michelle and Obi-wan dueled. Michelle gave it her all, but was no match for Obi-wan. She always broke a sweat every time she fought Obi-wan but he never did. After an hour of fighting, with Obi-wan always disarming her by over powering her or using the force to send her to the ground. Obi-wan replaced his saber back on his belt, helping Michelle up; he walked over to her shed and grabbed two sticks. The sticks looked battered and warn, and were as long as a lightsaber, tossing Michelle a stick, just after she had placed her lightsaber on her belt. As Michelle caught the stick Obi-wan charged her with all his power. Slashing, and jabbing at any area that Michelle left open. Michelle fell to the ground after Obi-wan had slashed at her legs five times, leaving bruises and scratches. Slowly standing Michelle attacked Obi-wan continuously not letting up. All Obi-wan could do was defend her blows, after ten minutes of Michelle constantly attacking and her not touching him, he hit her forearm and then used the force before she could block it. Michelle flew backwards and landed on the ground right beside a tree.

As Michelle slowly got up for Obi-wan's attack the ground started to rumble and the sun was being blocked out by a giant ship of some sort. Michelle dropped her stick and ran over to Obi-wan who nodded. Taking that as a cue for her to get changed Michelle ran into her house and quickly donned her costume. When Michelle left the house she saw that Obi-wan was waiting for her. Running to her dad's racing motorcycle, and throwing Obi-wan a helmet she turned the motor on and hoped on. Obi-wan jumped on the back of the bike and Michelle drove off in the direction of the ship.

**Hey readers did you like it please review, sorry for the wait I'm think of updating either once a week or once every two weeks will see it depends. On my work load for school.**


	5. It is Time

**Disclaimer: I'll only say this once! I don't own star wars…**

**Well hope u like it readers.**

**Chapter 5: It is time**

Michelle felt like she had been driving for hours, it was hard to keep up with the ship. She could understand way this ship was so dangerous because it looked like a giant triangular chip, with giant cannons on it. When ever she looked at it…which was about every two minutes, Michelle kept thinking, _Man if only I had a giant bowl with salsa in it I could eat it. _Michelle hadn't eaten all day so her mind wondered and Obi-wan could see it in her eyes. After about two hours of following the ship it stopped. A small ship descended from the triangular ship and landed in a near by field. Michelle parked her motorcycle behind a tree, they got off the bike and crouched in the long grass and watched a man with long black hair that went to his shoulders; he was wearing a black robe like Darth Maul had, step out of the ship with ten storm troopers behind him.

"His names, Darth Zau." whispered Obi-wan

"He looks hot." muttered Michelle, out loud.

"Padwan, you are forbidden to think those thoughts." spat Obi-wan, in a whisper.

Darth Zau snapped his fingers and pointed straight at Michelle and Obi-wan. Obi-wan stopped Michelle before she stood up. "Wait." whispered Obi-wan, lying completely on the ground they watched, listened and waited. Nine out of ten storm troopers walked passed them; the ten one tripped over Michelle, "Over Here!" yelled the storm trooper. Without thinking Michelle stood up and pulled out her lightsaber and struck the storm trooper down. The nine other storm troopers turned around and started to fire. Michelle blocked the laser fire and deflected it back at the storm troopers. One by one the storm troopers dropped. Darth Zau snuck up behind Michelle and was about to strike her down when Obi-wan blocked his slash.

"We meet again, Zau!" stated Obi-wan

"You were lucky last time Obi-wan but not this time."

"Today its not my battle, its my Padwans." said Obi-wan, stepping a side and letting Michelle step in.

"Fine, but once I kill her I'll kill you." said Zau

Michelle held her lightsaber like Obi-wan taut her, two hands, on angle and out in front. Darth Zau attack with three slashes with is red lightsaber, Michelle countered attacked with a slash. She thought Darth Zau's lightsaber looked kind of funny, his handle was twice as long as hers and it only had on beam that was red. Michelle laughed, "Be mindful of your thoughts and his attacks my Apprentice." said Obi-wan

"Yes, Master." said Michelle, her cheeks turned red, as she blocked an attack from Zau.

Five minutes pasted with either Michelle or Zau showing complete control. Obi-wan glanced at another ship that had landed. Twenty or so storm troopers emerged from the ship and were racing over to Zau, shooting. Obi-wan ran at them and deflected every shot back at each storm trooper.

Michelle was having a hard time with Zau; she couldn't get off any attacks. He just kept coming! After a while Obi-wan had disappeared and she was on her own. Darth Zau pushed a button and another red beam came out of the end. _A double lightsaber?_ thought Michelle, as she started to fend off the double saber.

**Hey readers what did u think? Yah I know it was a short chapter but my brains not functioning right and I just want to post it.**


End file.
